Twisted Fate
by IssyMellissy
Summary: In a world where Edward is not Bella's mate, he leaves her alone, defenseless, and pregnant. With no one to help her as she slowly turns into a vampire while taking care of herself the only way she knows how. What will become of Bella? The Cullen's? It's hard to tell, but two of them come back to help her, while unloading a heavy secret upon her that they were forced to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Recently, my weird dreams came up with the idea for this fanfic, so I thought that I could share it with others. I am still writing the next few chapters for** ** _Bella's Destiny,_** **as I know where I want to go with it, but I am also having a hard time in figuring out exactly how to do that. This fic, while meant to be a diversion and a treat while I get my other story together, is also something that I've been wanting to try for a while, now.**

 **Therefore, I'll quit rambling now and just allow you all to read, and if you find that you like it, let me know. The more reviews I get, the more excited I am to keep writing the stories that I write.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Missy**

 _Nobody can hide out, forever, but Isabella Swan was sure going to try. For the past month, she had been getting quite good with it, and the funny part was that she was only so few miles away from where she used to live, but never planned on going back to. She could if she really wanted to, and she did, but it was far too dangerous for Charlie, even by Bella's standards of how she was behaving as of right now, which, by her standards, was very strange._

 _Bella knew why and how she was changing, which was leading her farther away from being human, but how it was possible was another story. Leading Bella to believe that since vampires were technically dead, Carlisle had told her that to conceive a child was nothing if not impossible…but Bella was now living proof that it was possible. She was pregnant, by Edward, and craving things, but not the strange food that most women want._

 _Bella was craving blood. It took her a day or so to figure that out, because she was still technically human. After throwing up all of her food and then some, she walked around, stretching her legs when she came upon a smell that was more exquisite than anything that she smelled in her entire life. She became so thirsty that her throat began to burn, scorching her from the inside. When she tried drinking water, it seemed to make her thirst worse, if that was possible, so while she walked, she thought of her theories as she found herself making her way into the garage._

 _The last time she had been in the garage was when James was hunting her. The Cullen family had been planning James' demise and rethinking their plan and tactics while Bella, a shy and timid teenager, even then, was thinking about anything but what was going on. Instead, Bella kept watching as, one by one, each Cullen opened some closet or drawer, getting out various things needed for a ploy or attack, and she found her eyes drawn to what contents were where, just in case she needed to know for another time. Coats, money, identifications, keys, and papers were all in a safe, while a fridge sat in a corner, stocked with donated human blood from the Red Cross. At that time, Bella had shuddered just thinking about it, seeming gross for her standards, at that time._

 _Now, months later, she was staring at the red liquid in the plastic bag with morbid curiosity. Normally, through the plastic, the only thing to make her sick would be the texture of the blood, not trying to hide what it really was. She knew what it was just by looking at it, only now she could smell it better through the plastic. For once, sickness was the last thing she felt. Instead, she felt thirst, desire, and longing, all for that thick liquid that was teasing her through the plastic._

 _All reasoning went out the window as she ripped the bag open and gulped it down. She was starting to feel better, not as weak, as she ripped open more and downed them. The whole time she felt like she was out of her body, watching someone else, as it was utterly ridiculous that a human would be drinking this, but there was no point in pretending. The blood felt as soothing as it went down her throat, and she could feel parts of her tingling, as if awakening her senses as all the blood began to disperse within her._

 _Bella leaned against the counter, hand on her oversized bump as she sighed in relief. Not only was she feeling better and even a bit happier, she felt even better now that her daughter was calm down, only kicking her softly a couple of times, telling her mother that she appreciated what she had done._

 _Finally feeling better for the first time in four weeks, she waddled herself to the living room, thanking whatever god there was that everything in the house had yet to be turned off. She sat down on the couch, stretching her body out until she was laying as comfortable as she could, and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep._

Coming out of her vision, Alice was far from being able to explain her vision, but knew it was true and all had happened in real time, startling her even more. What had they done? She felt sick, if that were possible, and had to think of a way out of this before going home. No matter what, she refused to allow Edward to know what he had done…at least not yet, that is.

Leaning against the tree, she scraped her foot along the ground, glad that she came in her tennis shoes. Dirt was not compatible with Prada, at all.

As Alice stood, she lost herself in her own thoughts as she tried to decide where her loyalty lie. She loved the Cullen family with every fiber of her being, but she was sick and tired of trying to lie that everything was fine, when she was literally dying on the inside. It took Alice a couple of days after leaving Bella to even realize that they have a bond, and that was when she realized that Edward was not Bella's true mate, though Alice had a huge hunch of who it was and now, she had to fix everything.

In the cover of darkness, Alice stole back to the house, glad that her husband Jasper was the only one there. Alice had purposefully waited for that time when the whole family would be gone, save for her and Jasper. As soon as she came through the door, he just stood, smiling at her knowingly.

"I guess we're going back," he said with his southern drawl, a crooked grin lighting up his face.

Alice snickered, wondering if Edward really was the only mind reader in the world, before hugging Jasper and nodding. They both understood where the other was coming from, and knew how to get through this. All they really knew now was that Bella needed them, so the last place that they wanted to be was here.

After packing what was most important, as well as some clothing and hygienic items that they needed, they loaded up the van before Alice emptied out their safe. They left within the hour with more than a hundred thousand in cash, their debit and credit cards, mementos, as well as items needed to help their human, before beginning the long trek to Forks, back where everything had started only a few months before.

Alice knew some of what was going on, but until she saw Bella for herself, all she could find it in herself to do was to worry, which caused her to pray that all would go accordingly to plan. After all, that was all that they had, left…each other and Bella and the hope and faith that everything would turn out _exactly_ the way that Alice foresaw it months before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the chapters are jumpy but I decided to go ahead and post this one ahead of time, only looking over it once before posting it, so any mistakes I'll fix later. I just wanted to put it up and see who liked it, as well as show the chaotic sense that is this fic. Within the next chapter or two, it will become less jumpy and somewhat easier to understand. Anyways, let me know what you think.**

 **Missy**

Bella knew that something was about to happen. She could only guess at what it was, but she got that feeling exactly twenty-eight days _after_ her birthday, twenty-eight days after losing her virginity in a way that she really wished to forget, and exactly twenty-eight days since her family had just up and left from her life, taking her soul with her.

That morning, it started with a small contraction, which Bella was used to having at least once every day. However, Bella noticed her little one being extra careful with her mommy, as if she knew that she was hurting her. Being a hybrid Bella's baby probably knew exactly what was going on, and was probably much smarter than any adult she ever met, but Bella would just have to wait and see. She was anxious to meet her baby, though.

After seven bags of blood, Bella sat back in a chair, flipping through a book. She had to figure out something immediate to do, since the electricity was now off. She refused to stay here in the dark _and_ the cold, especially with an infant. The weather was cold at night and hybrid or not, Bella refused for her baby to get sick, so she was trying to figure at least something out.

Nevertheless, while she was trying to relax, the inevitable happened. A huge contraction rippled through Bella's stomach, inside and out, and she lurched off the chair, winding up in the floor. Bella moaned out in pain, feeling tears running down her face as she tried to move onto her back. She did her best to breathe through the pain, but it was hard to concentrate on anything _but_ the pain. She was sure that she had blacked out somewhere along the way, but remembering was causing her even more pain, so she decided to let that go. As long as she got through this and had her baby, she was sure she could inject herself with the venom she found _before_ her heart gave out.

Bella hated being alone and she wished so much for someone to be here, someone who cared about her and _wanted_ to help her, but she had none of that. Bella no longer had friends or family to help her…that alone, coupled with the pain she was in, she screamed so loud that she was sure they could hear her all the way into Canada. She would even bet on it. However, while she counted on the pain plus all the wishing that she made, she never thought she would catch a break and have her wishes turn into reality. Around twenty minutes into her labor, the door burst open, revealing two people that she was surprised, yet confused by seeing here, even though they did live here, before. Even though blood, _her blood,_ was everywhere, she found herself being anything but afraid with them, here.

"Alice…Jasper…" Bella found herself coughing; blood no less, which hurt her worse. Her head lolled to one side, her chest tightening before she let out a blood-curdling scream, causing Alice and Jasper to come to her side as soon as they heard her. She could hear, rather than see, that Jasper was ripping up sheets and boiling water while Alice came to sit with her, holding her hand and softly caressing it. Bella instantly calmed down at the touch, her breath hitching in her throat as she began to feel differently, _much differently,_ than she had only moments before. On the other hand, she never felt that way at any time, really.

"It's okay Bella," Alice whispered soothingly. Jasper came in bringing supplies while handing Alice a damp washcloth. He then proceeded to try to set up a makeshift birthing center in the middle of the living room floor while Alice tenderly placed the cloth on Bella's forehead, smoothing back her hair, in the process.

Bella suddenly felt the need to voice what she was dreading, because they _needed_ to know, just in case. "Alice…you have t-t-to take care of m-m-m-my ba-b-by," she was able to stutter out before screaming again. Alice found herself flinching at that, but held it together. She was feeling what Bella was feeling, but she refused to let her know that. A sidelong glance from Bella to Jasper, and Alice was able to see that Jasper was feeling the same, but Alice was sure that his power had _nothing_ to do with that.

"You'll be fine, Bella," Alice said, trying to keep her emotions in check. She felt the venom pool in her eyes and was grateful that she could no longer cry. Alice watched as Jasper gave Bella a shot of morphine and cleaned her stomach, prepared to open her up. Before coming back, Jasper and Alice had spent a number of hours preparing for what they needed to know so Bella could give birth. They knew what to do and how to do it, but now they had to _prove_ that they could do it, while keeping everything together. No matter what, this situation was unprecedented, as no one had really _heard_ of a vampire mating with a human, let alone her becoming pregnant and surviving this long like it.

All Alice knew was that if she ever saw little Eddie-boy again, she was going to fucking kill him.

"Alice!"

Alice shook her head before looking to Jasper, who was able to open up Bella's stomach while she was out from the morphine. Alice came over to assist, and she was so glad that she was immune to Bella's blood. As Jasper did what he needed to do to get to Bella's uterus, Alice prepared herself. This was hard on the both of them. Why? Well, that was something to reveal _much_ later, if Bella was able to live.

"Alright Alice," Jasper nodded to her, before they both leaned over to look inside of Bella. Her uterus and everything inside _looked_ the same, but had a thickness to it that normal medical instruments could not cut. Only vampire teeth could tear through that.

Jasper and Alice looked at the other without so much as a prompt, before nodding and, in unison, leaned forward. At the same moment, they both opened their mouths and bit in to the hard barrier, chewing until they could finally pull it apart.

Then, the joyful sounds of crying filled the room.

If the two vampires could cry, they would be, by now. Alice sifted through until she was able to pull out a tiny figure that refused to keep still. Alice looked closely at the infant, checking her for any injuries, but not able to find one impurity to the sweet little angel. "It's a girl, Bella," Alice said to a sleeping Bella, wondering if she could hear her in her drug-induced haze.

As soon as the little girl was free and in Alice's arms, another cry filled the room just as Jasper was injecting the venom into Bella's heart, to speed up the process.

"Oh shit," he said, digging as fast as he could through all the blood and gore, before finally finding the second infant in question. After freeing that baby from it's confounds, Jasper handed the second baby to Alice. "Another girl," he said with a smile, feeling very proud in this moment. What a very unconventional family _this_ was going to be.

After settling into her and Jasper's old room, Alice kept checking to make sure that both babies were fine, which they were, but she had reason to worry. If anything, both seemed angry more about leaving mommy's side than anything else, yet were rather calm with Alice, oddly enough. To calm them, she fed them and rocked them to sleep while Jasper stayed with Bella. He cleaned up all the blood and even washed her, before dressing her in some fresh clothes that was free of blood.

Once everything was either set up or put away, the waiting game began as Jasper and Alice took care of and got to know Bella's daughters, all feeding off donated blood for the next few days. Alice and Jasper refused to leave, regardless, so none of that bothered them. After all, they disobeyed Carlisle, so both were sure that they were unwelcome there, yet they were both very happy about it.

As soon as Bella woke up, everyone would know why.


End file.
